List of GAL elevator fixtures
This is a guide to the different fixtures that have been made by GAL. 1950s-1960s Larger black buttons These buttons are round black buttons that do not light up. Dover_elevator_button.jpg|1950's GAL larger button car station (Credit to dieselducy) Smaller black buttons These buttons are round black buttons that do not light up. IMG_2002.JPG|1950's GAL smaller button hall station Dome-shaped black buttons These buttons are round dome-shaped black buttons that do not light up. vlcsnap-2014-03-26-17h15m35s162.png|GAL dome-shaped black buttons on a Doolan elevator (Arlington, VA) Interesting Doolan Traction Elevators @ Park Ave Professional Building, Falls Church, VA|Doolan elevator with GAL (Payne?) white buttons Large white buttons These buttons are large white buttons that have no ring around them, and light up. Indicators 1950s GAL indicators consist of a panel with numbers cut in it, with light bulbs behind the numbers, like most indicators of the time. It is possible that indicators were not originally options. It is unknown if lanterns were an option. 1970s-Present There are 2 types of panels. Jet Plus (basic fixtures shipped within 4 weeks), and B-Series (custom fixtures). Different buttons can be mounted on these panels. JetPlus There are 3 types of GAL JetPlus fixtures currently made. *RBW (white button, black ring) *RWB (black button, white ring) *RWW (white button, white ring) There is also a very rare older variation, most likely discontinued in the 1980s, with an unknown name. It is similar to RBW, but has a different font, and a black ring on the button. circle.PNG|GAL RBW Call button IMG_0035.JPG|GAL unknown round hall station IMG_0027.JPG|GAL unknown round car station GAL Jet Plus buttons.jpg|GAL Jet Plus car station with RBW buttons. Square/round plastic buttons There are 3 types of round plastic buttons made. *SBW (white button, black ring) *SWB (black button, white ring) *SWW (white button, white ring) 48.JPG|1970's GAL SBW car station (Credit to Beno - beno.org.uk) mqdefaultlol.jpg|GAL SBW call button mqdefaulet (1).jpg|GAL SBW COP Epco buttons NZ.jpg|GAL SBW car station buttons (credit: Alex Ellis). VP This is a vandal resistant button. DSC00745.JPG|GAL VP Photos of elevators 001 (7).JPG|GAL VP with illuminating tactile (credit to fantech0104) VPMC This is a vandal resistant button. DSC00744.JPG|GAL VPMC Vandal resistant buttons with halo There are 3 types of vandal resistant buttons with halo made. *VPB (black halo, with black center light) *VPW (white halo, with no center light) *VPWI (white halo, with white center light) 10.jpg|GAL VPB car station SH This is a square metal button. RAS-# There are 5 RAS-# buttons. *RAS-1 *RAS-2 *RAS-3 *RAS-4 *RAS-5 These are round metal buttons, with GAL Spectral-Lites, allowing them to light up any color, and for it to be easily changeable without replacing LEDs. Lanterns/Indicators The lanterns can be on vertical, or horizontal panels. The indicators are white lights with numbers on them, usually on a separate, horizontal panel. In some cases, they can be on the same panel as lanterns. Lantern3.JPG|GAL vertical intermediate/car lantern. LanternUp3.JPG|GAL vertical intermediate/car lantern. LanternDown2.JPG|GAL vertical intermediate/car lantern. images-6-1.jpeg|GAL vertical intermediate/car lantern. Lantern4.JPG|GAL horizontal intermediate lantern. LanternUp2-2.JPG|GAL horizontal intermediate lantern. LanternDown3.JPG|GAL horizontal intermediate lantern. Lantern5.JPG|GAL horizontal terminal lantern. Indicator3.JPG|GAL lanterns/indicator Indicator1-2.JPG|GAL indicator. 02.jpg|GAL vandal resistant lantern type 1. 17.jpg|GAL vandal resistant lantern type 2. 14.jpg|GAL digital lantern. 04.jpg|GAL dot matrix indicator. Custom fixtures 16.jpg 01.jpg 03.jpg 05.jpg 07.jpg 11.jpg 12.jpg 13.jpg 15.jpg|GAL car switch 18.jpg 19.jpg 20.jpg External links *Official website *GAL fixtures site